Wspomnienia Przybysza z Krypty
UWAGA! UWAGA! Jako, że wpadł mi pewien pomysł do głowy, chciałbym z tej racji podjąć pewną inicjatywę! Oczywiście przy aprobacie naszego Admina (Nadzorcy) "Krypty". W sensie mam nadzieję, że tak owa będzie. A więc, inicjatywa byłaby dla ludzi którzy: lubią książki, lubią Fallouta, mają pomysł i wyobraźnię, a czują niedosyt z racji braku książki w Falloutowskim stylu i uniwersum. Chodzi mi o to aby każdy kto chce umieszczał tu na tej stronie pewne opowiadania (krótsze lub dłuższe) opowiadające o życiu i przygodach jego bohaterów na nuklearnych pustkowiach. Dobrze by było gdyby były one tytułowane, a w komentarzach pojawiały się opinie kto, jak, które znajduje w jego odczuciu. Pozdrawiam Kuba Hmmmmmm......ale to zajebiście było zwiedzać świat,walczyć z sektą i pić piwo z Tycho w barze (powiedział 80 letni przybysz z krypty pijąc zimną nuka-cole) ;) Ale panowie, ja już nie mogę pić, a tym bardziej już gadać...za stary na to jestem...Oj dajcie spokój, a na co wam moja historia? Jest w zasadzie taka jak wasza - pełna bólu, cierpienia, walki, promieniowania i cholernego piachu, który jest wszędzie i to w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu! Na pewno chcecie? No dobrze, ale za nim skończę to i was starość zastanie, he he...No dobra... Moja historia zaczęła się, fajny początek, nie? No dobra, wiem wiem...tak więc zaczęła się kiedy w naszej krypcie, schronie przeciwatomowym coś się w końcu spierdzieliło. Znaczy w sumie to zaczęła się wcześniej, ale to wiecie narodziny, rodzice wnieśli mnie do krypty, wrota się zamknęły, potem dorastałem pod ziemią i tak dalej. Nie pamiętam dokładnie co się zepsuło, ale coś ważnego bo syreny zawyły w całej krypcie. We wszystkie strony biegali technicy, a pomiędzy nimi ochrona krypty. No zrobił się trochę burdel. No ale technicy poprzekręcali co mieli poprzekręcać, ochrona spałowała kogo trzeba i wszystko wróciło do normy. Znaczy prawie bo po jakimś krótkim czasie od tego wydarzenia nasz Nadzorca, kawał chłopa, zwołał wszystkich mieszkańców w Caffeeteri, a do tego to co do nas mówił było puszczone w interkomie krypty. W każdym razie każdy wiedział, że żarty się skończyły... A właśnie, zepsuł się hydroprocesor! Takie małe elektroniczne ustrojstwo, które chyba było odpowiedzialne za oczyszczanie skażonej wody. Nadzorca mówił coś, że z niewyjaśnionych powodów nie mają żadnego w zapasie i że trzeba wysłać kogoś po inny...na zewnątrz. Oczywiście wśród nas zapanowało wielkie poruszenie i nikt nie chciał opuszczać bezpiecznej krypty. Wyznaczenie "chińskiego ochotnika" zostało powierzone komputerowi głównemu schronu. Każdy z mieszkańców miał swój numer nadany jeszcze przy podpisywaniu umowy na miejsce pod ziemią. No więc został odpalony generator liczb losowych i cholerny los spowodował, że wybrany został mój numer...Na nic się zdały protesty. Dostałem 12 godzin na przygotowania do wyprawy i drugie 12 na pożegnanie się z rodziną. Nie będę się zbytnio rozwodził nad tym drugim, ale co do rzeczy, które zabrałem, to były to: manierka z wodą, pistolet i trochę amunicji, nóż, zapalniczka, plecak, trochę jedzenia, śpiwór i jakieś inne drobne rzeczy. Ubrany w standardowy kombinezon naszej krypty stanąłem u jej wrót... Tam Nadzorca wręczył mi mapę południowej Kalifornii z zaznaczonymi dwoma krzyżykami i ołówek. Przy jednym krzyżyku widniała liczba "13", a przy drugim "15". Powiedział, że zna jedynie lokalizację krypty 15 i żebym udał się właśnie tam i poprosił o pomoc. Życzył mi powodzenia po czym skinął głową dwóm ochroniarzom, którzy w między czasie weszli do pomieszczenia przy wrotach. Do dzisiaj pamiętam ten gest...to skinienie...to było...hmmy..? Jak wyrok. Jeden z nich wlazł do pomieszczenia kontrolnego, wbił kod zabezpieczający, coś poprzekręcał po czym wylazł z tamtąd, podszedł do panelu sterowania koło bramy i pociągnął w dół wajchę. Rozległ się dźwięk trąbki i pod sufitem zaczął wirować czerwony "kogut". Wielkie żelazne ramię zaskrzypiało przeciągle i z odpadającą z zawiasów rdzą przysunęło się do hermetycznych wrót w kształcie koła zębatego. Wkręciło się w nie niczym wiertło, napięło się i znieruchomiało. Myślałem, że coś się zepsuło i dzięki temu będę mógł pozostać w krypcie, ale nadzieja ta szybko umarła. Ramię pociągnęło mocniej i stalowe wrota wysunęły się z cholernie głośnym piskiem i zgrzytem z towarzyszącymi temu iskrami, z łożyska, gdzie pozostawały przez ze..100 lat zamykając podziemny schron. Następnie brama odtoczyła się na bok. Na początku nie zareagowałem. Nadzorca chrząknął, a ja się otrząsnąłem. Nogi miałem jak z waty. Wypuściłem powietrze i zacząłem iść w stronę całkiem czarnej dziury w ścianie. Głowę miałem wypełnioną myślami: Czy jest noc? Czy świat jest pogrążony w nuklearnym zmroku? Nie ma słońca? Ochroniarze ustawili się przed wejściem na baczność i mi zasalutowali. W ich oczach widziałem prawdziwy podziw, a oni pewnie w moich strach. Przeszedłem przez otwartą stalową bramę i stanąłem na kamienistym podłożu. Nadzorca kazał zamykać. Odwróciłem się żeby zobaczyć jak wrota wracają na swoje pierwotne położenie odcinają mi światło. Nastąpił znowu przeciągły pisk i głuchy huk, kiedy krypta znowu zamknęła się przed światem zewnętrznym. A ja zostałem sam w ciemności. Przed oczami znowu przemknął mi gest Nadzorcy w stronę ochroniarzy. Poczułem jak po policzkach spływają mi łzy... Kategoria:Krypta